


Marine Sergeant Hale

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marine Derek, Military Derek, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been bullied for years and it gets worse when the Sheriff is deployed one last time. One day, in the middle of the daily beating, a Marine comes to his rescue. A very hot and muscular Marine who also happens to be in uniform. And unbeknownst to Stiles, they've met before. Stiles can't remember but Derek remembers it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marine Sergeant Hale

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the horrible title I couldn't think of anything better.  
> This was prompted to me by [gstarross](http://gstarross.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

“Faggot.”

“Bastard.”

“Worthless.”

“Idiot.”

Stiles curled into a ball, arms up around his head and his eyes clenched closed, trying to withstand the beating. In some ways, the words hurt worse than the kicks and punches raining down on him. But in all the other ways, he knew he would have trouble getting out of bed in the morning.

“Come on Stilinski!” He heard Jackson shout. “Fight back! Or are you too weak to fight your own battles when Daddy isn’t around to fight them for you?!”

Stiles held back his tears. He wouldn’t cry. He refused to give them the tears he couldn’t even give his father.

“That’s enough!” He heard a male voice roar. Stiles risked a glance at as the blows stopped falling to see who was saving him this time. And tears pricked his eyes for a moment as he saw the tan uniform his dad had been wearing when he left.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The man demanded. As the other boys backed away Stiles could see the man’s face and by God it was gorgeous. He was clean- shaven and his hair was military short but he had the build of a soldier and the combat uniform did nothing to hide the obvious muscles the man had.

None of the boys seemed to know what to say, instead stuttering and gaping at him.

“Well?” The soldier demanded.

“He deserves it.” Jackson finally said.

“And why’s that?” The soldier asked, looking calm but his eyes looked dangerous. “Because he happens to be gay?”

Jackson didn’t know what to say. They’d used Stiles acing the math test and destroying the curve for the rest of them to start the beating but it always came down to the fact that Stiles was gay and they didn’t want him ‘getting any ideas about looking at them’. Whenever Stiles points out that none of them are his type, they only hit him harder.

“I didn’t think so.” The soldier said coldly. He walked forward and knelt down in front of Stiles, seemingly at ease with being surrounded. “Are you okay?”

Stiles stared at him for a long moment, amazed by all the colors in the soldier’s eyes. He also managed to absorb the soldier’s rank and name from his uniform. First Sergeant Hale.

“Are you okay?” Hale repeated.

Stiles started, inhaling sharply and then wincing at the sharp pain that shot through his side. “Ribs.” Stiles gasped.

Hale nodded. “I’ll drive you to the hospital as soon as I deal with these boys.”

Stiles nodded, wanting to see what was about to happen.

“You can’t hurt us.” Jackson stuttered out as the soldier stood back up.

“And why not?” Hale asked. “I caught you in the act of beating up my boyfriend. Why shouldn’t I beat you?”

Jackson’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened and shut in quick succession. Stiles couldn’t lie, he was doing the same.

“But as it’s my first day home and I’m in a good mood, I’ll let you off with a warning.” Hale said. “But if you ever touch him again I will tear your world down around your ears and make your life a living hell. Do not push me Jackson Whittemore. I know your father and it would take one little phone call to end your happiness.”

Jackson gulped in fear.

“Do we have an understanding?” Sergeant Hale asked the question with the air of someone who knew he was not about to be denied.

Jackson nodded quickly. All his lackies around him did the same.

“Good.” Hale smirked. “Now go home.”

The boys scattered, running as fast as they could to get away from Hale.

When the boys were gone, the sergeant turned back around and knelt down in front of Stiles again. “Are you sure it’s just your ribs?” He asked, sounding worried.

“Boyfriend?” Stiles asked, gasping a little at the pain still in his ribs.

The soldier smiled. “I couldn’t think of anything else to make them stop. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles gasped. “Take me to the hospital and I’ll totally forgive you.”

The soldier smiled. “Let’s go then.”

*

“So you can’t remember who was beating you?” Melissa asked, wrapping Stiles’s wrist. Turns out one of the kicks also fractured his wrist to add to the three cracked ribs, bruised face, and dislocated knee.

“Not a thing.” Stiles lied. He’d decided that if they followed the soldier’s warning, he wouldn’t say anything. If any of them tried something, he would spontaneously ‘remember’ and they would have more to worry about than just the soldier going for them.

Melissa looked like she didn’t believe him but he knew she wouldn’t ask. In the months since his dad left Melissa’s taken over as his parental figure and she knew that the boys at school were beating him but until he said so, her hands were tied.

“And that handsome soldier?” Melissa asked, deciding to just move on than try and get an answer out of Stiles, a boy who got his bull-headed father’s stubbornness.

“I don’t know.” Stiles sighed. “He just showed up. He’s a First Sergeant, his last name is Hale, and he drives an awesome black Camaro. But that’s all I know.”

“You don’t even know his name?” Melissa asked.

Stiles shook his head. “He never introduced himself.”

“Well you should thank him.” Melissa told him. “Those ribs of yours could’ve gotten a lot worse if those boys had kept going.”

“I told you it wasn’t the kids from school.” Stiles sighed.

“And you know I don’t believe that.” Melissa said sharply.

Stiles didn’t say anything.

There was a knock at the door and another nurse popped her head into the room. “Melissa you’re needed in room 4.”

Melissa nodded. “Be right there Loranne.”

The nurse nodded and left.

“Take a cab home.” Melissa ordered Stiles. “Or call Scott to come and get you. You can’t drive with the painkillers you’re on right now.”

Stiles nodded. “I know the drill.”

“And I wish you didn’t.” Melissa sighed.

“I’m fine.” Stiles insisted. “Go take care of your patients.”

Melissa smiled and kissed his forehead before hurrying out to take care of her next patient.

Stiles shrugged into his jacket with only a few winces and then headed out, ready to go home and just go to bed.

“Are you okay?” He heard as he went through the waiting room towards the doors so he could call Scott to come get him.

Stiles turned around to see the soldier standing there, hat in hand and looking worried.

“I’m fine.” He said slowly.

“I’m glad.” The man smiled. “Do you need a ride home?”

Stiles was a little worried seeing as he didn’t know this guy but he really did need a ride and he would rather not wait the twenty minutes necessary for Scott to get ready and come get him. “Yea.” He smiled. “That’d be great.”

The soldier smiled. “Great. Let’s get you home then.”

Stiles didn’t say anything as the soldier led him back to the black Camaro. They got in and the soldier started the car.

“Take a left.” Stiles whispered as they pulled out of the hospital.

The soldier stiffened and then nodded.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asked softly.

“First Sergeant Derek Hale.” He answered in an almost monotone voice.

“Nice to meet you Derek.” Stiles smiled a little. “I’m Stiles.”

“I gathered that.”

Stiles fell silent. He didn’t know what was happening. Derek had seemed so nice and worried earlier and now he was closing himself off like he didn’t like Stiles anymore. Maybe he was regretting saving him? No. Stiles refused to believe that any member of the Marine Corp. would regret saving someone from bullies. For the rest of the ride Stiles didn’t speak but for directions to his house and Derek didn’t speak at all.

Eventually Derek pulled the car up next to the house and parked.

“Thanks for the ride.” Stiles tried.

Derek nodded.

“And thanks for saving me.” Stiles added.

“Just did what any Marine would do.” Derek said stiffly.

Stiles nodded. “Still. Thanks.”

Derek gave a forced smile.

Stiles gave up and got out of the car. He managed to limp his way to the front door before he realized that he’d never made it back to his locker after school and therefore didn’t have his backpack, any of his school stuff, and most importantly, his keys. He’d never been more thankful that his family didn’t lock the door. Nobody was going to break into the Sheriff’s house just because he’s not in town anymore.

“Stiles!” Scott called when Stiles went inside. “Mom called! Are you alright?!”

“M’fine!” Stiles grunted back, shutting the door.

Scott came racing down the stairs and nearly slid into the wall when he hit the hardwood but he caught his balance before running over. “Are you alright?” Scott asked again.

“Ribs, wrist, and knee.” Stiles told him.

“I’m going to kill them.” Scott growled.

“No you aren’t.” Stiles sighed. They’ve had this argument way too many times before. “You wouldn’t get more than a couple swings in before your asthma kicks in and they beat you to a pulp. And those swings wouldn’t even land. You know that Scottie.”

Scott sighed. “I know I just don’t want you to keep getting hurt by them.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Stiles said.

“Why not?” Scott asked immediately. “Did someone finally catch them?”

“Sort of.” Stiles sighed. “It’s a bit of a story.”

*

“I can’t believe it.” Scott said in disbelief. They were up in Stiles’s room now, laid out on the bed while Stiles told his story.

“What that a Marine saved me and then gave me the cold shoulder?” Stiles asked.

“Dude, do you not remember what next weekend is?” Scott asked.

Stiles thought for a moment before sitting up, wincing hard at the pain in his ribs but ignoring it in favor of his utter horror. “Prom.”

“And you just gained a fake boyfriend.” Scott reminded him. “What are you going to do?”

“I have no idea.” Stiles said. “You think my dad would kill me for using his computer to get Derek Hale’s home number?”

“Probably.” Scott shrugged. “But I think he’d just be happy to be home to yell at you at this point. We both know how much he hates leading soldiers.”

“Let’s do it.” Stiles declared, needing to not think about his dad in war. “I need a fake date to prom.”

*

“Derek answer the fucking phone!” Laura screamed.

Derek groaned. “Can’t you?!”

“My arms are coated with chicken intensines! I’d really rather not!”

Derek sighed but reached over to grab the phone. “Hale residence.” He answered.

“Uh I’m looking for Derek Hale?” A familiar voice said on the other end.

“You found him.” Derek said in a monotone voice.

“This is Stiles.” The voice said. “The guy you stopped those other guys from beating up.”

“I remember you.” Derek said, sitting up. God did he remember him. He remembered every little thing about Stiles Stilinski. Could Stiles have finally remembered as well?

“Oh. Good. Look I was wondering something.”

“Yes?”

“Would you go to prom with me?”

Derek’s heart skipped a beat. He could barely believe his ears. There was no way Stiles was actually asking him out. Not after he barely said a word in the car when Derek was driving him home. Not when he couldn’t even remember who Derek was. “What?” Derek managed to ask.

“Well you told those guys that you were my boyfriend and prom’s this weekend and if I don’t go they’ll say I was lying about having a boyfriend and if I show up alone or with anyone else they’ll _know_ I was lying and I really don’t want to get beat up again so I was hoping I could beg you or bribe you or something into coming to prom with me and being all threatening towards them so they continue to leave me alone?”

Derek sighed. Of course that’s what this was. He should’ve known.

“Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Fine.”

“Wait what?”

“I said fine.” Derek repeated. “I’ll go to prom with you.”

“Oh my god thank you!” Stiles exclaimed. “Thank you so so much!”

“When do I need to pick you up?”

“Uh I don’t know. Do you have a cell phone? I can talk to Scott’s girlfriend about the plans and get back to you?”

“That’s fine.” Derek said. “Got a pen?”

“One second.” Stiles answered. Derek heard some scrambling and banging in the background before Stiles came back to the phone. “Got it.”

Derek rattled off his phone number with the voice of someone who wanted the conversation to be done.

“Okay I’ll uh let you go now.” Stiles stuttered. “I’ll text you when I know what’s going on.”

Derek nodded. “Goodbye then.”

“Bye.”

Derek hung up the phone and then smacked it against his forehead. “I’m an idiot.” He groaned.

“I know that but why are you finally believing it.” Laura’s voice sounded, startling him. He was still readjusting to civilian life, despite being state-side for nearly three months in debriefing and at base before he returned to his hometown.

“I’ve got a date to prom.” Derek told his sister. “With Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Laura asked, her interest piqued immediately. She came into the room and sat at the other end of the couch. “As in _the_ Stiles?”

“I stopped some guys from beating him up, lied about being his boyfriend to keep them away from him, and now I have to be his fake date to prom because otherwise they’ll know it was a lie.”

“Oh Derek.” Laura sighed, rubbing his calf, the only part she could reach. “Why?”

“I didn’t think. My brain didn’t kick in until I was sprouting the lie.” Derek told her. “And by then it was too late to stop.”

“And you didn’t talk about what happened at all?” Laura asked.

“He doesn’t remember.” Derek sighed.

“He doesn’t?”

Derek shook his head. “He didn’t remember that I know where he lives. He was giving me directions when I drove him home. Laura he didn’t even remember _my name_.”

Laura’s voice expressed the pain she felt along with him. “Oh god Derek.”

“It’s like it never happened.” Derek said softly. “Maybe I just need to forget it too.”

“Well that’s a problem for later.” Laura decided. “Right now we need to figure out what you’re doing this Saturday about prom.”

“What’s there to decide?” Derek asked. “Scott’s girlfriend is apparently in charge of the plans.”

“Derek you’re a Marine. Are you wearing your dress uniform or a suit? Because either way I need to get it dry cleaned and ready to wear.”

Derek stared at her. “Shit.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.”

*

 _Allison and I r on our way ovr. Plz stop jacking to that guy_.

Stiles smirked when he read Scott’s text.

 _You mean Delicious Dick Dude?_ He sent back.

 _I’m going to stab you._ Scott declared.

Stiles laughed out loud at that one. He didn’t bother responding, knowing Scott would be there soon. So instead he just rolled off his bed and stood in front of the mirror. He sighed when he saw himself. He was in pressed black dress pants and a perfectly clean white button-up with his hair spiked expertly, all courtesy of an afternoon visit from Allison and Lydia. He had his dad’s blue tie hanging around his neck, borrowed from his dad’s closet at Lydia’s insistence so he would match Derek, who had said he was going to wear his dress blues when Stiles was texting him about the plans. He actually looked handsome and he wasn’t even going on a real date.

“Stiles!” Allison called upstairs when they arrived. “You ready?!”

“Nearly!” Stiles shouted back down. He grabbed his shoes and coat before running downstairs to greet his friends.

“You aren’t ready?!” Allison exclaimed when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Shush I’m getting there.” Stiles told her. “I couldn’t figure out how to tie the tie right.”

“Lydia and I tied it for you this afternoon.” Allison scolded.

“And I took it off to jerk off.” Stiles told her shamelessly.

“Why?” Allison demanded, stepping forward to retie it.

“Because it is the anniversary of the night I met Delicious Dick Dude. I had to celebrate somehow.” Stiles grinned.

Allison pulled the tie just a little too tight around Stiles’s neck, making him gag. She grinned. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Stiles gasped. “You look beautiful tonight by the way.”

“I’m still mad at you.” She said, smiling. “But thank you.” She really did look beautiful. Her and Lydia had gotten ready together so her hair was done up in a fashion no woman could achieve without help and her make-up was perfectly on point to emphasis her gorgeous eyes. And with the deep emerald green dress with black lace that hugged every curve from her shoulders to her knees, she looked like a goddess.

“Isn’t she awesome?” Scott asked, looking like the lovesick puppy he was.

“Yes we all know she’s your everything Scottie.” Stiles sighed. “No need to rub it in the desperate single’s face.”

“Bt you’re not single tonight, are you Stiles?” Scott smirked.

“I’ll slap you.” Stiles said, sounding serious but looking fondly annoyed.

“When’s he getting here?” Allison asked. “And for god’s sake put your shoes on.”

“Six.” Stiles told her, leaning against the wall to do as he was told.

“It’s nearly six.” Scott said. He grinned as there was knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” He exclaimed, racing for the door.

“Fuck.” Stiles swore, trying to finish putting on his shoe while chasing after Scott and ending up sprawled on the hallway floor right as Scott pulled the door open. Stiles heart dropped at the sight of Derek standing on the porch and he probably would’ve creamed right then and there if he hadn’t jacked off earlier. He needed to remember to Allison that so she would approve of him taking his tie off earlier. Derek was fucking hot in his dress uniform, even more so than he was in his combat uniform the first day Stiles saw him.

“Hello.” Derek nodded. “I assume you’re Scott.”

“That’s me.” Scott grinned. “Stiles is on the floor. And that beautiful goddess is my girlfriend, Allison.”

“Good to meet you Derek.” Allison smiled at him as she helped Stiles back to his feet.

“That didn’t happen.” Stiles told all of them.

“Of course not.” Scott agreed immediately, used to his best friend’s weirdness.

“I saw nothing.” Allison added with a smile.

“I just got here and everyone was on their feet.” Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles grinned at him. This was a guy he could get used to having around. “Shall we go then?”

“If we’re late to dinner, we’ll be late to the dance, and then Lydia will kill us.” Scott reminded them all.

“Yea we need to go.” Stiles declared. “Out we go!”

*

“Everyone’s staring at me.” Stiles whispered to Scott.

“You showed up with a Marine, Stiles.” Scott reminded him. “They’re bound to stare a little.”

“Not like this though!”

“He’s hot.” Scott shrugged. “They’re surprised you bagged such a hottie.”

“I’m hot.” Stiles defended.

“Not to them.”

Stiles sighed. “I hate my life.”

Scott laughed. “Well you’d better go steal your man back from Allison before she decides to keep him.”

Stiles looked out at the dance floor where Derek and Allison were dancing. Allison had demanded a slow dance with Derek when the fourth slow song of the night had started, saving Stiles from having to ask Derek to dance with him again. The first three times had been awkward as fuck and completely silent dances. “I suppose I have to at some point.”

“That’s the spirit.” Scott grinned. “Go get ‘em!”

Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend’s weirdness but got up and walked out to the pair.

“Mind if I cut in?” Stiles asked, smiling at Allison.

She grinned. “Not at all. I’ll go make my handsome man come dance with me.” Allison turned and walked off, leaving the two of them awkwardly standing there.

“Scott figured I shouldn’t let Allison have you for too long. Might look weird.” Stiles explained, reaching up to put his arms around Derek’s neck. He was dancing with a Marine, there was no way he got to be the guy in this situation.

Derek nodded, stiffly taking Stiles’s waist. “Are you having fun?”

“More than I expected.” Stiles answered honestly. “But that is not a very high bar to pass.”

“What did you expect?” Derek asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling.

“Getting drunk again.”

“Again?”

“Yea last year for junior prom I asked a girl out, she said no, so I got dressed up anyways and got drunk in the woods. It was fun. I met a hiker and he fucked me against a tree. I was scratched up for weeks.” Stiles laughed. “Took me forever to remember what happened I was so plastered.”

Derek stiffened. Stiles didn’t remember because he was drunk that night? Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Derek had sex, not only with a minor, but with a drunk minor. That’s rape. That’s classified as rape holy shit he raped Stiles.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, tearing Derek from his thoughts. “You okay?”

“I-I gotta go.” Derek stuttered out, pulling away from Stiles. “I’m sorry I need to go.”

Derek pulled away and fled the dance floor, stopping at the coatroom on the way for his cover before fleeing out into the darkness.

Stiles was left alone on the dance floor, looking after him in confusion.

“Where’s Derek going?” Scott asked, him and Allison stopping there dance next to him.

“I-I don’t know.” Stiles said, hopelessly confused.

“Goddamit.” Allison swore, letting go of Scott. “Scott, keep Stiles company and don’t let Jackson kill him.”

“Where are you going?” Scott asked.

“I’m going to kill a Marine.” Allison declared before stalking off.

“She’s beautiful when she’s threatening.” Scott sighed after her.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’d feel bad for Derek if he didn’t just leave like he did.”

*

Derek was walking down the street, trying to get away from the school but not wanting to get sweat all over his dress uniform. Those things were awful to get clean. He hadn’t stopped on his way out of the school to get his car, so he was just walking. That was probably the one good decision he’d made so far as he wasn’t exactly in the right headspace to be driving.

“Derek James Hale you stop right there!”

Derek turned around in shock to see Allison striding towards him. “Wha-What happened? Is Stiles alright?”

“Stiles is fine despite the fact his date just walked out on him.” Allison said coldly. “And I would like to know why the hell you did?”

“I can’t do this.” Derek told her. “I can’t keep lying to him.”

Allison sighed. “Come with me.”

“I’m not going back there.”

“I know.” Allison smiled. “Just follow me.”

Derek shrugged, deciding that if she wanted to kill him she probably would’ve done so already, and followed her.

Allison led him back to a bus stop near the school and they sat down. “I never told Stiles about that night.”

“Yea, you told me that.” Derek answered. “After I already made a fool of myself.”

Allison smirked. “You didn’t ever give me a chance to tell you he didn’t remember anything. Well almost everything.” Allison made a face.

“What does he remember?” Derek asked.

Allison sighed. “The taste of your dick apparently.”

Derek’s eyes went wide.

“Yea.” Allison confirmed. “Apparently your dick tasted awesome and it was the best fuck he ever had.”

“He said that?” Derek whispered.

“Yup. He mentions it nearly every week and laments the fact that he can’t remember the name or face of the hiker he met in the woods.” Allison softened and looked at Derek. “Do you know he went out to the woods every weekend for months hoping to find you again?”

“He did?” Derek whispered. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Allison nodded. “He never regretted having sex in the woods with you. He only regrets that he was too drunk to remember it.”

Derek didn’t know what to say. He’d thought about Stiles for weeks after he got deployed but after not getting a letter, a call, anything, he let it go, forcing himself to think of it only as a one night stand before he went off to war. But if Stiles didn’t remember, it’s no wonder Derek got nothing. It’s not like he left anything for Stiles to help him find Derek again. He just left.

“I’m an idiot.” Derek groaned.

Allison smirked. “Yea, you are. But are you going to continue being an idiot or are you going to fix this?”

“I’ll fix it.” Derek promised. “But I can’t tonight.”

“That’s fine.” Allison told him. “The dance is nearly over anyways. But I do expect you to tell him soon. I can’t take any more whining about ‘Delicious Dick Dude’.”

Derek snorted. “He calls me that?”

“What else is he supposed to call you? He doesn’t know you.”

“I’ll tell him.” Derek promised. “I have no idea how though.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Allison assured him. “Or I’ll take your dick off and give it to him as a present.”

*

“I still don’t get why he ran out.” Stiles whined. It was two weeks after the disaster that was prom. Stiles had gotten away with Derek running out by saying he forgot that he had a conference call with his former CO, who was still overseas, and so Stiles was still not getting beaten up. He’d slaughtered his old record of five days straight of no beating. But he still kinda sorta missed Derek.

“I don’t know.” Scott sighed, sort of wishing he didn’t love Stiles so much so he could just tell him to shut up about Derek. But Scott does love Stiles and therefore he’s bound by best friend law to listen.

“Stiles you need to shut up about him.” Allison declared. She was not bound to the same rules as Scott and Scott was never more grateful for her.

“I can’t!” Stiles exclaimed. “I can’t get him out of my head!”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Dude you’re crushing on him. Admit it.”

“I am not!” Stiles declared. “My heart belongs to Delicious Dick Dude!”

Allison groaned. “I’m going to kill you.” She said, getting up. She’d been sitting on the floor by the bed so Stiles could braid her hair but it was done and she wanted to get off the uncomfortable floor. And rather than sitting in the somewhat questionably clean bed, she opted for the desk chair.

“No you won’t.” Stiles smiled.

“No, I won’t.” Allison conceded. “But I might hit you with a brick.”

Stiles grinned. “Yea I could see that.”

“I love that you two get along.” Scott declared happily.

“You just love that you don’t have to choose.” Stiles told him.

“Yea that’s probably it.” Scott grinned. “But it sure is great.”

“Stiles, what’s this?” Allison asked, plucking a sealed letter out of the mess of the desk.

“I don’t know.” Stiles said, sitting up in confusion. He normally knows everything on that desk. He puts it all there. “Pass it here.”

Allison tossed it over and Stiles ripped it open, pulling out a letter. His eyes scanned the words and then got really wide. “Holy shit.” He whispered.

“What?” Scott and Allison asked together.

Stiles held the letter out to Allison, who grabbed it before Scott could.

“Stiles.” Allison read. “I had a great time with you at prom last weekend and I apologize for running out on you. Something you said surprised me quite a bit and I got scared. You said that last year you got drunk in the woods instead of going to prom and that you ended up having sex with a hiker, but you were too drunk to remember. Allison came after me and explained quite a bit to me. So I wanted to let you know that I was the hiker. I wasn’t hiking, just going for a run to try and calm my nerves before leaving town for deployment the next morning. And that was one of the best nights of my life as well. There seemed to have been some confusion about that night and after I left the dance, Allison came after me and kind of forced me to realize how stupid I was. So I’m sorry. I leave again in a couple of days for a visit to base but I’ll be back soon. If you want to talk, or have any questions about what you can’t remember, I’ll leave my number below. If you don’t, well I guess I deserve it.” Allison looked up at Stiles. “You’ve had this for a _week_?!”

“I didn’t know it was there!” Stiles exclaimed. “What the hell am I supposed to do?!”

“Wait a minute.” Scott says. “Derek is Delicious Dick Dude?!”

“Apparently!” Stiles flailed. “What the fuck do I do now?!”

“Call him!” Allison and Scott shouted together.

“Is he home yet?” Stiles asked.

Allison checked the letter. “Yes he is.”

“We’re going to his house.” Stiles declared. “I refuse to have this conversation over the phone.” With that, Stiles swept from the room.

Allison and Scott looked at each other.

“He’s going to embarrass himself.” Scott told his girlfriend.

“It’s your duty as best friend to be there.” Allison reminded him.

“Dammit.” Scott swore. “Fine. Let’s go.”

*

“Derek! Door!” Laura screamed through the house.

Derek didn’t get up or respond.

“DEREK!” Laura shrieked. “For god’s sake get your ass up and get the goddamn door!”

“Laura leave me to my self-hatred!” Derek finally shouted back.

“I’m going to kill you, you idiot!” Laura declared, getting up from her work and swearing under her breath as she went to get the door. “What?” She snapped, swinging it open.

“Hi.” The boy in front squeaked. “I’m looking for Derek Hale.”

“Who are you?” Laura asked, narrowing her eyes at him and ignoring the other two kids with him. “And why are you looking for my brother?”

“I’m Stiles Stilinski.” The boy said. “And I kinda need to talk to him.”

Laura’s eyes widened. “Stiles?” She asked.

The boy nodded.

‘No fucking way.’ Laura thought. Her brother’s been moping for a week over this twink? Holy shit. Well, she had to admit, he is kinda cute.

“Can I come in?” Stiles asked timidly.

Laura nodded, still a little dazed, and stepped aside. “He’s in the living room moping.” She told Stiles. “First right.”

Stiles nodded and hurried inside.

“Come on in.” Laura offered to Scott and Allison. “There’s cookies in the kitchen. I could use a break from my thesis anyways.”

*

“You’re Dick Dude!” Stiles burst into the living room.

Derek shot up, the drink of water he’d just taken choking his throat and making him cough. “Stiles?!”

Stiles stopped to look at Derek. His hair was growing out and there was stubble on his face and bags under his eyes. “You look like shit.”

Derek glared at him. “What are you doing here? Come to tell me you regret it all? Thanks, I already got the message with the ignoring and everything.”

“I got your letter today.” Stiles told him.

“What?” Derek asked. “I left it over a week ago.”

Stiles blushed. “I have some problems with organization.”

Derek was nervous now. This was uncharted territory. He had no idea how to act around the-kid-he-fucked-when-the-kid-was-drunk-and-unable-to-remember-him-and-then-went-to-prom-with-without-telling-him-about-their-past-and-who-was-now-standing-in-his-living-room-with-the-knowledge-that-he-was-the-one-he-drunk-fucked and Derek really needed to get some sleep and go for a run because that was one really long and insane thought.

“So uh, now what?” Stiles asked.

“Did you have any questions?” Derek tried. He figured that was probably a good place to start. “And you can sit down.”

Stiles nodded and sat in the nearest armchair. “What happened that night?”

Derek sighed. Straight to the meat then. “Well I don’t know what you did before I got there but that night I couldn’t sleep because I was leaving for deployment the next morning and I was terrified. I figured maybe if I went for a run I could tire myself out and get some measure of rest before I had to leave. And then I came across you. You were in that old clearing near the entrance to the preserve. I saw the whiskey bottle in your hand but it was still nearly full so I didn’t think you were drunk. I thought the empty beer bottles around you were left by other people but I guess they could’ve been you as well. You ordered me to stop creeping on you and drink with you instead. So I did. We got to talking and god you talked forever, it was adorable. Then talking turned to kissing and kissing turned to, well, I think you remember some of that.” Derek ended with a bright blush on his face.

Stiles smiled. “We talked?”

Derek nodded. “And afterwards I drove you home.”

“Please tell me my dad wasn’t home.” Stiles begged.

“No.” Derek smiled. “But Allison was. I suppose Scott was as well but he was asleep.”

“She knew it was you?” Stiles asked. “Oh I’m going to have words with her.”

“Don’t be mad at her. She did what she thought was best.”

“She should’ve told me.”

“I asked her not to mention it to you.” Derek told him. “I figured I’d give you the chance to pretend it never happened if that’s what you wanted. And after you didn’t get in touch, that’s what I figured.”

“I dreamt about you for months.” Stiles told him. “I think my dad was ready to kill me.”

Derek smiled. “Where is he? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Ovverseas.” Stiles smiled sadly. “He shipped out a few months ago. That’s when the bullying got really bad because he wasn’t around anymore to protect me.”

“Well now you’ve got another Marine watching out for you.” Derek smiled at Stiles’s surprised face. “We talked about a lot that night.” Derek explained.

“You’ll have to tell me it all.”

Derek smiled. “Only after you kiss me.”

Stiles got to his feet immediately and made his way over, setting himself down on Derek’s lap. He pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips and pulled away with a grin. “There.” He declared.

Derek reeled him back in for another, much longer kiss. They broke apart when they needed to breathe again.

“Before we do this, you should know something.” Stiles told Derek.

“What?” Derek asked.

“I’m eighteen now so no holding back allowed.” Stiles declared with a grin.

Derek snorted.

“Aaanndd…” Stiles continued. “Like my mother did, I have a massive thing for hot guys in uniforms.”

Derek grinned. “Well I suppose it’s a good thing that I have a couple of those.”

“Damn straight.” Stiles grinned. “Well, I guess it’s not really straight here. Damn gay then.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the horrible pun. “Is that what I’m getting myself into? Horrible puns?”

“Oh fuck yea.” Stiles laughed. “I love puns.”

Derek groaned and dropped his head to Stiles’s shoulder. “You’ll be the death of me.” He muttered.

“Not before we live first.” Stiles told him.

Derek sat up and smiled.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“I said that to you that night in the forest.” Derek whispered. “You were complaining about how your life sucked and I told you that the only way to know the secrets of life was to live it first.”

Stiles smiled. “Guess I remembered more than we thought.”

“Should we see if you can remember more?” Derek asked with a smirk.

“I like this idea.” Stiles told him. He glanced down. “Little Stiles likes it as well.”

Derek laughed and leaned in to kiss Stiles again. “We have a whole year to make up for.”

“And plenty to talk about in between rounds.” Stiles reminded him. “You know a lot more about me than I do about you.”

“We’ll get there.” Derek grinned. “We have all weekend.”

“We better kick your sister out though. Otherwise it’ll be weird.”

“Five bucks says she already has a bag packed and ready to go.” Derek told him.

“Seriously?”

“She’s kinda been waiting for this.” Derek blushed. “I whine a lot apparently.”

“That’s adorable.” Stiles declared. “And completely unfair because you’re already gorgeous you cannot be adorable too.”

Derek just grinned.

“I hate you.” Stiles muttered, leaning in to kiss the smile of Derek’s face.

“No you don’t.” Derek whispered back.

“No I definitely don’t.” Stiles agreed. “But I think I need convincing anyways.”

“I think I can come up with something.” Derek said, pulling Stiles closer. “Don’t forget, I remember that night completely. I know how to make you scream Stiles Stilinski.”

“Oh fuck that’s hot.” Stiles groaned.

Derek just grinned. “Laura!” He shouted. “You better be gone!”

“Leaving now!” Laura shouted back. They both waited until they heard the front door slam shut.

“We’re alone now.” Stiles grinned. “Time to have your wicked way with me.”

Derek grinned. “I might be a little rusty after eight months overseas.”

Stiles laughed. “I’m sure we can work that out.”

“So…” Derek asked. “About you calling me ‘Delicious Dick Dude?”

Stiles smirked. “Why don’t I show you Sergeant Hale?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt something I'm on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
